iz_onefandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Airplane
}} "Airplane" (Lit.: Avião) é uma música do grupo feminino nipo-coreano formado pela Off The Record Entertainment, IZ*ONE. A música é a quinta faixa do segundo mini-álbum coreano do grupo, HEART*IZ. Áudio Spotify Descrição Em breve. Letras START! A.I.R.P.L.A.N.E. A.I.R.P.L.A.N.E. START! A.I.R.P.L.A.N.E. A.I.R.P.L.A.N.E. ( ) A.I.R.P.L.A.N.E. ( ) A.I.R.P.L.A.N.E. T.O.G.E.T.H.E.R. T.O.G.E.T.H.E.R. |coreano= 모두 깊이 잠든 밤 창을 열어 지금 난 떨린 마음에 펼쳐보는 두 날개 왠지 더 뭔가 더 새로운 게 가득한 그곳에서 지금 나를 부르는 것 같은데 절대 멈추지는 마 조금 더 힘을 내봐 지금 눈앞에 펼쳐지는 Ocean view 조금만 더 가면 포근한 구름 위에 바라고 바라던 꿈이 펼쳐질 거래 내 심장이 말해 지금이라고 기다려온 순간이 온 거라고 움츠린 두 날개를 펴보라고 날아라 Airplane 저기 반짝이는 작은 별을 따라서 어쩜 날 기다리는 내 무대를 찾아서 조금 더 높이 떠오를 Airplane A-A-Airplane A-A-Airplane A.I.R.P.L.A.N.E. 별빛 활주로를 따라 더 높이 Aha A.I.R.P.L.A.N.E. 잠든 수평선을 지나 더 멀리 하루하루가 너무 신이 나잖아 어딜 봐도 눈부신 것만 가득해 Uh huh 비가 와도 난 콧노래가 나잖아 너무 멋진 세상과 머지않아 만날 나니까 너무 서두르지 마 Take your time baby 계기판에 떠 있는 숫자들처럼 오롯이 너만의 속도를 따라가야 어떤 기류에도 흔들리지 않을 테니까 저 바람이 말해 숨지 말라고 이젠 나를 보여줄 차례라고 조금만 더 용기를 내보라고 날아라 Airplane 저기 반짝이는 작은 별을 따라서 어쩜 날 기다리는 내 무대를 찾아서 조금 더 높이 떠오를 Airplane A-A-Airplane A-A-Airplane A.I.R.P.L.A.N.E. 별빛 활주로를 따라 더 높이 Aha A.I.R.P.L.A.N.E. 잠든 수평선을 지나 더 멀리 Baby baby 나와 함께 할 준비가 됐다면 잠들어 있던 심장의 시동을 켜 줄래 Baby baby 반짝반짝 떠오르는 별처럼 더 날아오를래 Woo ah 날아라 Airplane 푸른 바다 위를 날아 멀리 저 멀리 한 번도 보지 못한 수평선 너머까지 우리는 마치 Just like an Airplane A-A-Airplane A-A-Airplane A.I.R.P.L.A.N.E. 무지갯빛 꿈을 싣고 더 높이 Aha A.I.R.P.L.A.N.E. 우리 함께 날아올라 You & Me T.O.G.E.T.H.E.R. 우리 함께라면 난 어디든지 좋아 T.O.G.E.T.H.E.R. 평행선을 넘어서 Just like an Airplane |português= Na noite profunda, todos dormem Eu acabei de abrir a janela Com o coração acelerado Abri minhas duas asas Há algo mais, alguma coisa Aquele lugar Está preenchido por coisas novas Que parecem chamar por mim Nunca pare Só se esforce um pouco mais Está bem aqui A vista pro mar que se estende em frente aos meus olhos Vamos só mais um pouco Disseram que o sonho que desejei Se estende por cima das nuvens confortáveis Meu coração me diz nesse momento Que o momento que tanto esperei está chegando Que eu deveria abrir as asas que estive guardando Voe avião Siga aquele pequena estrela bem ali Encontre o palco que sempre esteve esperando por mim Um pouco mais alto Voe avião A-A-Avião A-A-Avião A-V-I-Ã-O Voe mais alto, siga o rastro aéreo daquele estrela A-V-I-Ã-O Vá além do horizonte adormecido Todos os dias estou animada Aonde quer que eu vá, só há coisas brilhantes Uh huh Mesmo quando chove estou cantarolando Não estou muito longe do novo mundo Estou prestes a encontrá-lo Não se apresse Vá no seu tempo baby Como os números no painel de controle Eu só seguirei sua velocidade Assim ficarei estável nas correntes de ar O vento me diz pra não me esconder Que é meu momento de brilhar Pra ser um pouco mais corajosa Voe avião Siga aquele pequena estrela bem ali Encontre o palco que sempre esteve esperando por mim Um pouco mais alto Voe avião A-A-Avião A-A-Avião A-V-I-Ã-O Voe mais alto, siga o rastro aéreo daquele estrela A-V-I-Ã-O Vá além do horizonte adormecido Querida, querida Se estiver pronto pra ficar comigo Então você tem que ligar o motor do seu coração adormecido Querida, querida São só estrelas brilhantes lá em cima Pode voar mais longe? Voe avião Voe acima do mar azul, pra longe mais longe Voe acima do horizonte pra ver o que não pode ser visto Estamos parecendo Aviões A-A-Avião A-A-Avião A-V-I-Ã-O Levando os sonhos coloridos com as cores do arco-íris, mais alto A-V-I-Ã-O Voando juntos, você e eu J-U-N-T-O-S Se estivermos juntos podemos ir a qualquer lugar J-U-N-T-O-S Indo pra cima da linha da fronteira Assim como um avião }} Distribuição de Linhas Galeria Curiosidades * A música foi produzida por Lee Dae Hwi, um dos vencedores da 2ª temporada do Produce 101, sendo ex-integrante do WANNA ONE, e atualmente, AB6IX. Categoria:Músicas Categoria:Músicas Coreanas Categoria:HEART*IZ